


You Need to Relax

by CoffeeAndTae



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Sex, Smut, mutsurie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6514642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAndTae/pseuds/CoffeeAndTae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mutsuki doing his best to comfort a stressed out Urie</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Need to Relax

“You need to learn how to relax more,” Mutsuki says, biting his lip as he watches Urie strip. 

He grunts as his wrestles his shirt over his head and tosses it to the side, stretching out his arms. 

“Am relaxed,” He says in that monotonous voice of his, turning away from Mutsuki so he can undo his pants.

He feels a soft pair of hands circle around his waist and wrest on his hips. Mutsuki’s chest presses against his back, and it’s a nice, warm change from the freezing cold of the room. 

“You’re always wound so tight,” Mutsuki murmurs, breath hot against the nape of Urie’s neck. “Let me help…”

Urie turns so that he’s face to face with Mutsuki, and as he’s looking into his boyfriend’s eyes, Mutsuki’s hands trail to the front of his jeans. Mutsuki’s hands are timid, like he’s afraid of being too forward. They’re cautious, as Mutsuki always is when initiating acts like this. Urie doesn’t care, though. He secretly loves it. He bites his lip as Mutsuki rubs the front of his jeans, and he can feel himself growing hard as the stress of his day melts away with Mutsuki’s light caresses. 

“I - I w-want to -” Mutsuki stops, trailing off, apparently too embarrassed to finish his sentence. 

“What?” Urie demands gruffly, reaching down to press Mutsuki’s hand harder against him. “Tell me what you want.”

“I want to - I want to strip you, and I want you t-to touch me.”

Urie groans and pushes Mutsuki’s hand away. He backs him up until they reach the bed and Mutsuki’s knees give. He pushes Mutsuki so that he’s laying down and hovers over him.

“You’re awfully dirty, aren’t you? How dirty can that mouth get? Tell me what you want me to do to you.”

Mutsuki flushes, sienna skin coloring a pleasant pink. Urie’s eyes narrow.

“Tell me.”

“T-take off my clothes a-and touch me… I w-want your hand… here,” Mutsuki manages, pulling Urie’s hand to the front of his trousers.

Urie’s mouth tugs up a little at the corner, and it’s the closest thing Mutsuki’s ever actually seen to a real smile. He moves his hand up to Mutsuki’s face, stroking his cheeks. A few moments later, he trails his fingers to Mutsuki’s lips, pressing so that they open. He pushes his fingers into Mutsuki’s mouth, and he can feel Mutsuki’s tongue timidly sliding against them, coating them in saliva.

“Is that what you want, really? I’m not seeing any real motivation, here.” Urie drawls, pushing his fingers further into Mutsuki’s mouth and biting his lip as he imagines Mutsuki’s tongue on other parts of his anatomy. 

Mutsuki’s eyes squeeze shut as Urie’s fingers delve further into his mouth, and he almost chokes at the feeling. Urie moves his fingers in and out, mimicking the actions to come. He pulls his fingers out of Mutsuki’s mouth and uses his other hand to undo the front of Mutsuki’s pants. He barely gets them down his thighs before he slips his dripping fingers into Mutsuki’s underwear and begins rubbing him slowly. 

“Urie - I - “

“What did I say? I need motivation. What do you want?”

Mutsuki whimpers, and the sound sends shivers down Urie’s back.

“M-More. In-Inside, please -”

Urie obeys, delighting in the fact that Mutsuki’s being more vocal, and pushes his index finger inside of him, wriggling it a little. He strokes Mutsuki’s textured walls, and he can feel the evidence of his arousal as he pumps his finger faster. When Mutsuki’s crying out, he adds another one of his fingers and scissors them, pushing in harder and harder with every thrust. Mutsuki’s hips rock against his hand, and Urie swears as he feels the fabric of his pants getting tighter, making his cock ache.

“Urie, please - just fuck me.” Mutsuki breathes, pushing harder against his hand.

Urie doesn’t have to be told twice. He pulls back to divest himself of the rest of his clothing, and doesn’t even bother with Mutsuki’s. He reaches to the table at the side of his bed and fumbles with a condom, ripping open the packet and rolling it onto his cock. He yanks Mutsuki’s underwear down far enough to bare him and covers him with his body, alligning his cock with his entrance. 

“Ready?” He asks, and his voice is surprisingly gentle.

“Y-Yes, please, please,” Mutsuki begs.

Urie pushes into him slowly, allowing his body to adjust. He stays put for a moment, and leans down to crush his lips against Mutsuki’s, distracting him from any discomfort. Mutsuki’s hips start to move against his, and Urie takes this as incentive to start moving. He establishes a slow, gentle rhythm, gradually building the intensity and speed with every thrust. Mutsuki’s fingers dig into his shoulders, and Urie entertains the thought of telling Haise just what they’ve been up to when he sees the marks. Eugh… Haise… No. Mutsuki is the focus here. Driving his thoughts away from their overprotective, mother-like superior, Urie focuses on finding the spot that makes Mutsuki gasp. It’s not hard to do so, Mutsuki’s so sensitive that Urie can generally get him going pretty quickly. He dries into him, pace fast and rougher than what he initially started, and Mutsuki whines.

“C-Can’t take it - “

“Yes, you can.” Urie grinds out, slamming into him.

Mutsuki’s mouth opens in a silent scream and his eyelids flutter shut as a warm feeling explodes in his abdomen. Urie senses that he’s getting closer by the feeling of his muscles squeezing his cock, and he pushes his hand between them to move things along, because he’s so stressed from work that he’s ready to let go, himself.

“Urie! H-Harder!”

“Dirty, dirty Mutsuki,” Urie says in a chiding voice, though a little of that is lost with how shaky he is. “What if Haise could see you now? Begging for me, all spread out and - fuck - screaming my name.”

Mutsuki can’t answer, but rocks his hips against Urie’s in an attempt to keep up with his speed. Urie rubs a little harder, and seconds later, he feels Mutsuki convulse around him. His body seizes, and he trembles as he comes, crying out Urie’s name and choking on the syllables. Urie folds over, taken hostage by the intensity of his own orgasm and rides out the last few waves of it in shaky, sloppy thrusts. He stills, panting, and pulls out of Mutsuki, hissing at the sensitivity between his legs. He ties the condom off, tosses it in the small trash can beside his bed, and collapses next to Mutsuki, muscles void of feeling and a sense of relaxation washing over him. 

Mutsuki curls up next to him, and Urie has to look away so he won’t see him flush. Mutsuki’s eyes slowly close, and soon, Urie can hear the even sounds of his breath as he sleeps. Shakily, Urie smooths back Mutsuki’s sweaty hair from his face and presses a light kiss to his forehead. 

“Love you,” He says softly before drifting off to sleep, as well.


End file.
